


rewind

by laurenswriting



Series: moments happen everywhere [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Movie Night, better than the summary i apologize, core four fic, possibility of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you know, if this wasn’t so cute i’d be worried about you liking it when girls fall into your lap on the subway.” </p><p>(or: stuart minkus has yet to create time travel, but lucas friar will someday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas - If I could create a time machine, I’d go back to the day we met. Riley - What would change? Lucas - Not a thing. - grizbehr

Maya stepped through the threshold of the Minkus apartment, her eyes going wide once she got a glimpse of the living room. “Dear lord, Farkle, how do you have so much stuff?” she yelled, staring at the piles upon piles of video games, movies, and CDs stacked up next to two enormous television sets. Furniture was everywhere, couches and loveseats pushed together with mountains of pillows on each cushion. “There’s more stuff in here than last time!”

Farkle chuckled, sitting down on the couch. “Mom’s in the process of remodelling the whole apartment. The guest room is first so she moved everything out here.”

Maya let out a “hmph,” plopping down on the couch next to Farkle. Riley laughed from where she was standing with Lucas, both of them leaning against the now closed door, her head resting against his shoulder.

“Why would she move it all out here?” Lucas asked, surveying the giant room.

“I don’t really know,” Farkle replied, shrugging slightly. “Something about there not being enough space anywhere else.”

“What?” Riley exclaimed. “This place is huge! There’s nothing but space!”

Farkle threw his hands up in the air in defeat, leaning back onto the couch. “Hey, it’s her logic, not mine.”

Riley rolled her eyes, leading Lucas over to another couch. Farkle switched on one of the television sets so the group could watch a movie as they had planned.

“Farkle, is there anything you don’t have?” Maya asked as Farkle clicked through Netflix to get to the movie they wanted.

“A time machine.”

Maya gasped sarcastically. “You mean to tell me Stuart Minkus hasn’t invented a time machine yet?“ She placed her hand over her heart in fake surprised, turning to look at her friends with wide eyes. “However could this be!”

Farkle rolled his eyes, muttering a quick “I’ll do it someday,” before playing their movie.

Riley leaned into Lucas as the opening credits began to roll, throwing her arms around his waist.

“I’d get you a time machine,” he whispered. “And if I could create a time machine, I’d go back to the day we met.”

Riley quirked her brow, lifting her head up to look at Lucas. “Really? I figured you’d go back to Judy the Sheep.” Lucas scoffed as Riley smirked, turning away and leaving his cheek free for a quick peck from Riley. “Seriously, why would you go back to that? What would change?”

Lucas met her eyes, pausing a moment before answering. “Not a thing.”

Riley sat up completely, a look of wonder in her eyes. “Really?”

“Really.”

A smile slowly spread itself across Riley’s face, leaning in to give Lucas a sweet kiss. There was a smirk in the same place as she pulled away.

“You know, if this wasn’t so cute I’d be worried about you liking it when girls fall into your lap on the subway.”

Lucas laughed lightly, shaking his head before sliding his arm around Riley’s shoulders. “There’s only one girl I have in mind.”

Riley’s cheeks immediately flushed, a shy smiling gracing her features. She shifted closer to Lucas, snuggling herself deeper into his arms. “I wouldn’t change that day, either,” she whispered, her fingers twisting into the material of his shirt.

Two exasperated groans reverberated around the room.

“Oh, cool it, lovebirds!”

“Just watch the movie for once, will you!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to grizbehr for requesting this!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are most welcome ♥
> 
> please feel free to leave me a request at rileysrobot.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
